Charmed: The Next Generation What Lies Beneath?
by All things supernatural13
Summary: So the battle is over and Mallorax has been vanquished. So life is good again... Right? Wrong. Life has just become more complicated, and as Maria fights to save her sister, something darker falls upon the Charmed Descendants.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so this is a preview of the second part of my Charmed Story. United they Stand. Divided they ?... For those of you who haven't read my first story, and may be confused with what's going on, feel free to read the first part. Anyway this story is going to be a little different to the first one. More of the characters will be emphasised on, and there will be a few different scenarios going on. New relationships will be formed, and new characters will be introduce, plus there will be a lot more magic used in this story, and new powers will be introduced. Anyway here is a sneak peak of what's to come, so please read, and enjoy. :)**

 **Prue P.O.V.**

Change. It's just one word. Nothing special about it. But this one word, although small, can mean so much. Being a Charmed Descendant was never going to be easy. We were destined to fight evil. To experience both pain and loss. And we have. We've experienced more pain and loss, than any one person should ever have to. We've fought evil, and won. But still no matter how much change we go through, it never gets any easier. Being a Charmed One, is about living on the edge, always wandering what's going to come next? What evil lurks in the shadows? We've dealt with evil and betrayal within our family before, but nothing could have prepared us for this.

We were on the brink of destruction, and the Halliwell line would never be the same again.

 **…** **.**

 **Two weeks ago…**

It was a dark, dull and miserable morning. The rain was hitting off of the brittle window glass as it poured down outside. I was sitting in the kitchen of the manor, eating a slice of buttered toast when Wyatt, my older cousin, walked in.

You see, ever since the battle between Mallorax and my sister Maria, things had changed. Things were different. It's been almost two months since we defeated Mallorax… And Cece… I'm sorry, talking about my little sister is hard. As the grief is still fresh. Ever since Maria disappeared with my baby sister, there has been no contact. No phone calls, texts, emails… Nothing… No one has heard from or seen either of them. Not only that, our parents, haven't even been in contact. Which is weird because the spell broke, and the veil dropped. We saw them. But ever since that day, there has also been no contact. So that's why I'm here, at the Manor. I'm alone, and now that Wyatt is good again, things are starting to be normal again, well with him at least. And again as normal as things can be. He's still mortal but… He's here.

Soaking wet from head to toe, Wyatt stood in the door way. His hood was up so he looked like the grim reaper just standing there. ''It's coming down hard out there''.

Unaware just how bad the rain had been before Wyatt came in, I just looked out through the kitchen window, while still sitting at the counter. Catching my breath, which I had done for the past month and a half every time I went to ask about my sisters, I gave Wyatt a dreary look. ''Did you hear anything?''

Wyatt walked towards me, while taking his soaking parka off, and by the expression on his shattered face, I knew it wasn't going to be positive news. ''No, nothing… No one has heard anything from either of them… I'm sorry, I tried.'' Pouring a hot mug of coffee for himself, Wyatt just gave me one last look. It was a look I'd seen a lot in recent months. It was the look of sympathy.

Unable to look at the sadness in his eyes any longer, I just stared out the window once again, getting lost in the sounds of the rain, ''It's been almost two months, Wyatt... What if?''

''Don't even go there...'' Looking up, at Wyatt's drawn out face, I noticed he'd placed his hand on my shoulder. Knowing it was there. Knowing he was there was a comfort. "We'll find them''.

''Finding them, isn't what I'm afraid of'''. Looking out at the rain once again, the only thoughts that were in my head, were of what the previous month and a half had been like for me. Sleep hadn't been a big factor. Every night, was a different nightmare. Imagining the worst possible thoughts that I possibly could have thought about.

''Morning''. Melinda's different now. Not knowing where Maria or Cece was, had been tough on her as much as anyone, but one good change had occurred for her. She finally had her brothers back.

I saw it every time I looked at him. The guilt in Wyatt's eyes. He remembered all of the bad things that he did as the Source, and he hated himself for it. But the one thing that he regretted the most, was how much he had her hurt his baby sister, Melinda.

''Hey... You all set for your first day back at magic school?'' Wyatt asked Melinda, in a caring voice.

''I don't see why I have to go''. Melinda opened the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice.

Now that Magic School has re-open, anyone who didn't finish it, was been forced to do so. Myself, Junior, and Maria hadn't finished, but since we'd been active with our powers over the past four and a half years, we'd been exempt from finishing. However Melinda hadn't been active, so she had no choice but to go back. And let's just say she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea.

''Because, unlike the others, your powers haven't been active, and you've a lot more to learn.''

''I think I liked you better when you were evil''. Melinda said this in a joking way.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Wyatt glare at Melinda. Watching those two rebuild their relationship over the last couple of months was the only thing that had given me hope.

Melinda's laughter filled the room, with warmth. But once it stopped, I could feel her eyes on me. Wyatt at this stage had gone over towards the cupboards to get a bowl out for cereal. Melinda, worrying about me, but too afraid to ask me herself, wondered over to him.

''Is she okay?''

And there it was. The pity. ''I'm not deaf'''... I interrupted Melinda before she could say anything else. Getting up from the counter I strolled over towards the sink to place my plate and cup into it... ''And I'm fine... So you don't have to worry about me''... Walking away I headed back towards the counter, and picked my bag up from it… ''I have class.'' Unable to say anymore I just left the kitchen.

I couldn't stand it. Having everyone pitying me. It was smothering. And to be honest it just made me feel like I was drowning. And although I knew their hearts were in the right place, it didn't make It any easier.

 **...**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

In the time that's occured since Maria beat Mallorax, and Wyatt has become good, once again, Magic School has become reformed. It has returned to what it once was, a School for the magically gifted. Henry jr. has followed in his mother's footsteps and is now teaching there, and now that the spell that was keeping the Elders from making contact with Earth and the Charmed Descendants, has been broken since Mallorax was vanquished, Henry jr. is now a fully fledge White Lighter also.

However, it's not just Junior that has returned to the Halls of Magic School, the younger charmed children have returned to study there, along with the rest of the magical community.

But although Magic School is once again run by good, evil forces still roam the Halls, but not how you might think.

''Please?... Why are you doing this? Why are you punishing me?... I thought we were a team.''

It was a dark day for all the Descendants, the day of the big battle, not just Maria. And it changed everyone… Some more than others.

''Please... Just let me go.'' Tears rolled down Jayda's bloody face, as she begged for her life. With everything that was happening with Mallorax, no one, not even her best friend Maria, noticed that Jayda had disappeared.

''I'm afraid I can't do that.'' Holding a small surgical knife, Penny walked towards Jayda, with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry." Screams travelled through the dungeons of Magic School, as Penny cut into a frightened Jayda.

 **...**

 **Present Day...**

Bloody and torn a broken Jayda hangs in the dungeons of Magic school… Is this end… Or just the beginning? Screams soar through dammed walls of Magic School.

 **So that's it, Chapter 1... Just a sneak peak of what has been happening in the aftermath of the big battle. I hope you guys enjoyed, and ill post the next chapter as soon as i can. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, so to say it's been awhile would be an understatement. But as always life has gotten in the way. But I've decided it's time to give this writing another go. And firstly i'm going to start by continuing on with my second charmed story, so here it goes... Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of the Charmed Series.**

It's been two months since the big battle with Mallorax, and the absence of Maria and Cece grows deeper. A lot happened in the lead up to the catastrophic battle, which left a lot of opened wounds. With all these new changes, will the Halliwell line ever be what it once was?

Black smoke and a sound of coughing is all that fills the attic of the Manor, as Zara walks in.

"Damn it."

"Everything okay?" Zara asks a very frustrated Melinda, who finally emerges from the smouldering smoke.

"Why can't I do this?... Maria always made this look so easy."

"In fairness, Maria makes everything look easy... Especially when it comes to magic." Zara glances over at the book. "Back where it belongs."

Melinda looks over at it and sighs, before heading over to it. "There is absolutely nothing in this book that can help us with what's going on..." She looks over at Zara. "What if?"

Zara walks over towards Melinda, cutting Melinda off before she can finish the dreaded thought. "Don't even think like that. Maria is one of the strongest people I know... Not to mention the most powerful... She'll be okay."

"It's not Maria that i'm worried about... She's just a kid... She doesn't deserve."

Zara places her hand on Melinda's, and cuts Melinda off once again, before she finishes her sentence. "Cece will be okay too."

Melinda just stares at Zara, holding back at her tears.

"Hey."

Both girls break away from eachother, as they hear Chris' voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem."

Zara and Melinda look at eachother worried.

...

Chris walks into the living room of the Manor, followed by Melinda and Zara. The living room looks perfect, as if nothing ever happened. It's as if the explosion never even existed.

"What's going on?" Zara asks looking around the room, where Wyatt, Prue, Henry Jr. and the rest of Team Purity, except for Tyler and Jayda are all gathered around.

"They're have been attacks.." Prue says standing up going to get the remote control of the TV.

"Attacks... What kind of attacks?" Melinda asks a little worried.

"Look for yourself." Prue switches on the TV. The news comes on.

"Oh God." Melinda gasps.

The News shows images of people with scratches and blood all over their bodies.

"It's a bit graphic." Zara says in shock. "So what are we thinking?"

"I'm just going to say what we're all thinking... Werewolves." Chris says this bluntly.

"Or Wendigos". Prue says jumping in.

"Prue." Chris just gives her a questionning look.

"Have you contacted Tyler yet?" Jr. asks Prue, realising that she's trying to defend Tyler's kind.

"No... But that doesn't mean anything." Prue says still defending Tyler.

"We're not saying that Tyler's responsible."

"Good, because he's not." Prue interrupts once again, cutting Chris off.

"We're just saying that other Werewolves could be in town." Chris tries to gently re-assure Prue.

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit here, and talk about who is or isn't responsible."

"I'll go to the park and check it out." Prue says bravely.

"You can't go on your own." Wyatt finally speaks, sounding all protective.

"Okay I won't... Zara can come with me... And Melinda, it would be good practice for her." Prue says taking charge.

"Okay, go... I'll call Bradley and see if I can get an update..." Chris says going to leave the room. "Wyatt and Jr. can check the Book of Shadows and see what it says on Werewolves, and Wendigos, and if there are other similar creatures... The rest of you can check books at Magic School." Chris leaves.

 **...**

"I still can't reach Tyler." Prue says to Melinda and Zara, as the three girls walk through the Park, which is overshadowed in darkness.

"How are things with you guys?" Melinda asks curious.

"They're ok... Actually, Tyler's really been there for me over the past two months... He's been really supportive." Prue replies a little on edge.

"And how are you? Really?" Zara gives Prue a concerning look.

Prue looks at the two girls. "Worried."

The girls all just look at eachother for a moment, when suddenly Prue is jumped on and pinned to the ground. A Werewolf is on top of her, visciously scratching her.

"Prue." Zara conjures a sword and tries to fight off the Werewolf, when two more appear.

Backing away, Melinda closes her eyes and starts manipulating the air, but before either of the girls can attack, each of them are pinned to the ground by a Werewolf.

All three girls are being attacked, and none of them are able to defend themselves, when suddenly out of no where, all three of the Werewolves are sent flying across the park. Out of no where a dark figure appears, and holding out their hand, walks confidently towards the Werewolves.

"Maria don't." Tyler along with another Man, a strange Man, appear from the shadows.

Now standing over the Werewolves, Maria ignores the guys, and holding out her hand, just says. "Stay down Doggies", and with that the three Werewolves are knocked unconscious.

Maria turns around and walks towards the others. Tyler and his friend are helping the three girls up.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asks Prue, helping her up.

Prue is about to answer, when she notices her sister behind Tyler. "Maria." Prue breaks away from Tyler and runs towards Maria, and wraps her arms around Maria in a warm embrace. "I was so worried."

Maria just stands there and doesn't hug her back.

Prue finally lets go. "Where have you been?"

"That's not important... What's important is why you guys were just attacked by rabbid Werewolves?" Maria looks over at Tyler, who just looks at his friend.

"We'll explain, but first can we get them somewhere, a bit less public." Tyler asks concerned.

"The Manor." Zara says, finally speaking.

Maria flinches a little then just nods her head, and turns and walks back towards the Werewolves. "I'll meet you guys there." Maria puts her hand on one of the Werewolves, and she fades away with the three of them.

Prue just looks at the others, before she fades out with all of them.

* * *

Maria, who has just finished placing crystals around the three Werewolves, is standing in the middle of the Attic in the Manor, just staring at the Book of Shadows. She carries a vacant look on her face, unable to let herself feel her true pain.

"Are you okay?"

Maria snaps out of her comatose state, as a familiar voice rings like an echo behind her.

Maria just turns around, and stares through the dark figure standing in the door way.

...

Flashback...

Two Months Ago.

"Are you okay?

Maria turns around to face Oliver, who is standing behind her. With tears rolling down her face, Maria just throws herself into his warm embrace. Oliver wraps his arms around her, and tries to comfort her.

...

Using her hands to Wipe under her eyes Maria just stares at Oliver, before finally speaking. "I failed... I failed again... It's like history's repeating itself..." Maria turns away, and hunches over, holding onto her stomach as if she's in physical pain, and lets out a big breath. "God, it hurts so much..."

Oliver goes to walk towards Maria, but stops himself. "Maria, i'm..."

Maria suddenly stands up and turns back around, this time with anger in her voice and her eyes. "She's dead, Oliver... My baby sister is dead... Damn it, she wasn't meant to be there... I vanquished him, and he still managed to destroy me... To destroy everything... What, am I supposed to do?..." Maria's anger changes, and for the first time Oliver sees her as a scared 'sixteen' year old girl. Maria pauses for a moment, before her mood finally changes. "I can save her."

"Maria, that's..."

"I'm a God right, which means I have the power... Tell me I have the power to save my little sister."

Oliver just shakes his head... "I don't know."

 **Well that's all for right now. I hope you enjoyed. Please RnR.**


End file.
